Reject
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Te han rechazado dos veces... ¿Serías tan tonto como yo de volverlo a intentar una tercera? Tal vez no... Pero siendo el Todo-lo-puede Yuriy Ivanov, lo hice. Yuriy x Kai. One Shot.


-|- **Я ε j ə ¢ т **-|-

Era la segunda ocasión que le decía que lo amaba y no recibía una respuesta de su parte.

Creo que es obvio, y hasta lógico sentirse terriblemente mal después de que algo así sucede. Y vaya que lo experimenté.

La primera ocasión podría comprenderse el hecho de que quizás no era el momento, o tal vez le tomé por sorpresa y al no saber qué contestar, sólo no dijo nada y cambio de conversación alegando cualquier tontería que debíamos entregar en la escuela… ¡Bah! Como si realmente se interesara por ello.

…Aquella vez, sentí como si tomaran mi corazón en una mano y lo apretaran hasta hacerle perder toda la sangre que poseía, pero fue pasajero, después sentí una opresión extraña, quizás podría deberse a que al no imaginar que recibiría tal _reacción, _ahora no sabía cuál era la posición que tomaría una vez que volviésemos a vernos.

Pero lo dejé pasar…

Sin esperarlo en realidad, seguimos siendo amigos como hasta ese fatídico día, yo no volví a tocar el tema, y gracias a alguna deidad… él tampoco. No sentí en ningún momento algún silencio incómodo, tampoco me molestaba cuando teníamos algún trabajo que hacer y nos reuníamos en su casa o en la mía, juntos en la habitación del otro, creo que aprendí a controlarme.

Sobre todo si consideramos que él era mi maestro particular de matemáticas, siendo bueno en aquella materia, en realidad el engreído era bueno en todo, maldito bastardo _nerd._

Bueno, bueno, tampoco podía culparle por tener esa brillantez natural, pero a veces llegaba a ser molesto, y ello sólo le volvía más engreído también.

Le conocí desde que tengo memoria, fuimos juntos incluso a tonterías como campamentos de verano, y esas cosas ridículas que en ocasiones los padres se sacan de la manga con tal de no verte la cara ni en las vacaciones larguísimas que la escuela da cada verano.

Somos amigos, bastante cercanos si me lo preguntan, supongo que por ello, imaginé que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los míos, pero estaba equivocado.

…Aunque no derrotado.

La primera ocasión que se lo dije, estábamos casi por terminar secundaria, y desde entonces sabía que lo que yo sentía por él, no era cualquier sentimiento de un púbero calenturiento, aún así, me replantee todo, pensé que seguro era alguna cosa de hormonas y eso. Seguimos como hasta entonces…

Pasaron tres años más, y todas las sensaciones que él despertaba en mí, sólo habían aumentado, me ponía ansioso no verle, sus problemas literalmente se volvían los míos, me preocupaba a tal grado por él, que no importaba lo que pusiera en riesgo para ayudarle.

Su familia es de las más importantes en Rusia, nuestro país natal, aunque él es mitad japonés. Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari, un engreído bastardo, de intensos ojos rojos, como no he visto antes, y cabello en dos tonos de azules, unos curiosos tatuajes sobre cada mejilla y una actitud arrogante y prepotente. ¿Todo un adonis, neh?

Aunque creo que me estoy desviando del punto…

Luego de aquellos tres largos años, les juro que intenté verlo sólo como amigo, pero si soy franco, cada vez Kai se volvía más guapo, y un amigo más cercano, le conocía en cada aspecto de su vida, sí, bueno, no todos, aún no habíamos pasado de ser los mejores amigos, así que había algunos perfiles que no le conocía, pero pretendía averiguar tarde o temprano… o eso intenté.

Y como ingenuo que en realidad parece que soy… Yo, el _Todo-lo-puede _Yuriy Ivanov, trató de declararse… Exacto, una vez más.

¡Una vez más!

Como si un rechazo no fuera suficiente, según yo, quise buscar el momento, y como vi que no llegaba, simplemente lo construí yo mismo. Era su cumpleaños, le invité a comer, porque hasta eso era otra cosa que me confundía, no tenía pareja, siempre salía conmigo a todos lados, quizás no en el aspecto de una _cita, _pero en ocasiones lo parecía. Y no, no es mi imaginación, en verdad lo parecían.

Bien, después de verme envuelto en un lío casi de chicas, reservando en un costoso y elegante restaurante, pidiendo la mesa lo más privada que se pudiera, fuimos a cenar, creo que desde que llegamos a la mesa, apartada de la vista de los demás en el lugar, sospechó que algo no estaba normal como siempre.

Cenamos, platicamos, le dije que lo quería muchísimo, comencé con lo más ligero, que era su incondicional amigo y que podía contar conmigo cuando así lo deseara porque para mí era una persona a la que había tomado un indescriptible afecto…

Estaba en mi –bastante practicada- introducción, saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña cajita cuadrada y negra, forrada de terciopelo, y sé lo que parece, pero no era aquello, aún no estaba demente –aunque el estar enamorado sea lo más cercano a ello-, además aún no es permitido el matrimonio entre hombres, no en todos lugares al menos…

Él me miró casi incrédulo cuando lo puse de su lado de la mesa, estaba por decir algo cuando le especifiqué…

— No te preocupes, no es un anillo de compromiso, tampoco pretendo arrodillarme y pedirte matrimonio o algo así. – dije, quise bromear, en serio que quise que mi voz sonara de esa manera, pero creo que no funcionó, él siguió un poco tenso.

— Idiota… - dijo sonriendo de lado segundos después.

— ¿Y bien? – hablé invitándole a abrir su regalo. – ¿No quieres ver el costoso diamante que viene en el anillo?

Él me miró reprobatoriamente y luego abrió su regalo. Eran un par de zarcillos de oro blanco, porque sabía que él prefería la plata por su color, así que siendo de aquel material, tendrían el color de su predilección…

— Son… bonitos. – mencionó casi por sílabas.

— Sí, lo sé, sabes que tengo buen gusto. – afirmé.

— Gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte, Mr. Humilde.

— Kai yo quiero hablar algo contigo… verás…

Él permaneció callado, un silencio casi sepulcral, me miraba tan serio que pensé que esta vez esperaba lo siguiente y pensaba alguna posible respuesta para ello, tal vez un sí. ¿O eso sería mucho pedir de mi parte?

…Creo que lo fue.

— Aún te amo. – afirmé como si retomara lo que hacía ya algunos años mencioné y él tan simple como que evadió la situación. ¿Qué haría esta vez?

— Yuriy… yo… - titubeó un poco y pensé que sería una buena señal, era difícil dejar salir esas cortas palabras, y seguro era por ello. - …no.

Y sí, sí están pensando que eso debió doler, no están ni siquiera cerca a la definición de lo que sentí en ese momento. Si no lloré es porque soy lo suficiente orgulloso para no hacerlo, además estoy grandecito para eso, pero cuántas ganas sentí de hacerlo.

Esta vez no fue como la primera, hasta el aire se me fue como si me hubiesen golpeada la boca del estómago, dejándome sofocado, incluso podría jurar que la presión se me bajó a los pies, el color seguro se me fue, o qué se yo, pero la sensación que esa respuesta me hizo sentir, es indescriptible y no se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo…

… ¡Bah! Seamos honestos, a él si se lo desearía. Quien diga que no, es un hipócrita o sólo miente. Cof, pero retomando el tema…

Eso pasó, y aquí estoy ahora, después de haberle dejado mi corazón una segunda ocasión a ese inútil de Hiwatari para que lo rompiera, lo pisoteara y me lo devolviera en cenizas. Eso me merezco por idiota.

En vez de querer llorar, ahora quiero reírme de mí mismo y después, olvidar el asunto, no sé cómo lo tome ahora él, pero yo por mi lado, seré lo más imparcial que pueda, respetaré su decisión, claro está, si quiere alejarse, no se lo impediré, dicen que a la fuerza ni siquiera los zapatos entran, y eso es muy cierto.

. . . Han pasado varios días ya, todo está igual, al menos eso intentamos hacernos creer al contrario, pero ya estoy harto de la situación, le pondré remedio. Hoy asistiré a su casa, tenemos nuestra acostumbrada tutoría, si, sigo siendo malo en matemáticas, ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

Llegué a su casa luego de las clases, hoy yo salía más tarde así que él me esperaba ya en su habitación, desde luego, todos me conocían por lo que con educación y avisándoles, pasaba directo a donde ya conocía y sabía que estaría él.

— Pensé que llegarías más tarde… -

— El profesor de la última no llegó.

— Ah.

Y aquella fue toda la conversación antes de que él se pusiera de pie, estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, mirando hacia fuera por lo que supongo vio mi indecisión antes de llamar al timbre principal. Nos pusimos a estudiar en una mesa típica de la cultura japonesa hasta donde él me había contado, era una mesa realmente bajita, sólo nos sentábamos en unos cojines y nos disponíamos a estudiar.

Pasó rato, no hubo comentario sarcástico o de burla por mi falta de rápido aprendizaje ante la materia, cosa que cualquier otro día sería normal, pero recordemos que hoy no estamos en esa situación.

Tras un largo y verdaderamente incómodo silencio, recargué el rostro en una mano mientras miraba a la nada, después giré a verlo y él estaba en la misma situación, o algo parecida, tenía ambas manos sobre la mesita, entrelazadas y no les quitaba la vista como si fuesen algo interesante de observar.

— Kai. –llamé su atención, no me miró, pero respondió con un sonido para que yo supiera que estaba escuchándome. – No puedo seguir con esto…

— ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día? – preguntó aún sin verme, su acento despreocupado.

— Me refiero a nosotros, está más que claro que no es sano para ambos, yo te amo, tú a mi no, creí que igual que la vez anterior, podríamos seguir como si nada, pero claramente me equivoqué. Y siendo franco, ya no soporto estos silencios… incómodos.

Solté el lápiz de mi mano, y luego pasé ambas por mi rostro, limpiando la evidencia de la desesperación pintada en mi cara. Sentí su mano tomar la mía y jalarla hasta dejarlas juntas sobre la mesa, justo en medio de los dos.

No pude evitar arrugar el ceño, confundido, pero él sólo aplicaba mayor fuerza al agarre y no giraba a verme, ahora su vista estaba quizás en el suelo porque no lograba verle los ojos, sólo su cabello.

— Lo… Yo… lo siento Yuriy.

— Kai, basta. – exigí tomando su mano para después jalarle hasta abrazarlo, apenas era menor que yo medio año, pero aún así, su estatura era bastante menor a la mía, quizás por sus raíces japonesas.

Lo estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza, queriendo reconfortarlo, o despedirme, no lo sé. Pero su rostro buscó mi cuello y plantó un beso en este. Rápido le separé para verlo con incredulidad. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en torturarme de esa forma?

— No tienes porque…

— Dame la oportunidad de enamorarme…

— Kai, no te fuerces a algo como eso, las cosas se dan o no. Ahora quizás estás desesperado porque sientes que no me verás más… pero…

— No puedo decirte que te amo porque no lo sé, pero te necesito, te quiero, no me imagino los días sin ti… - confesó, su voz parecía desesperada y eso me inquietó, él jamás demostraba algo parecido, solía ser menos expresivo.

— Kai… - murmuré. – ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Asintió lento en varias ocasiones, luego me miró, sus ojos parecían más rojos que antes, pero igual de hermosos como hasta ahora.

— Eres un idiota, egoísta y engreído… - dije molesto. Tenía mis manos sobre sus hombros, las dejé deslizarse hasta su espalda y descendí hasta su cintura, atrayéndole de una forma íntima hasta mi cuerpo. -…Pero así te sigo amando. Está bien, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, creo que tenían razón en ello también. – después de todo ante la tercera vez que le dije lo que siento, fue que reaccionó. Entonces le tomé del rostro para besarle.

Acaricié sus labios superficialmente con los míos, después me retiré a besar su mejilla y recorrerla luego con mi nariz, imaginando el sabor de sus besos, oliendo su piel, hasta que llegué al cuello y ahí hundí mi rostro para saber que no estaba soñando, y que realmente él me había pedido que le diera una oportunidad.

…Sé que será grandioso, aunque un poco complicado dada su naturaleza orgullosa y mis constantes burlas sobre él, pero estoy seguro que no cambiará todo ello, al contrario, sé que sabremos manejarlos porque el ser tan distintos nos hace unirnos más.

Sentí cómo se removió entre mis brazos y le di espacio soltándole un poco de mi agarre, sonrió de lado, mordió su labio inferior y habló.

— Tengo una pequeña curiosidad… - inició. Abrí mis labios para preguntar cuál era pero él fue más rápido en callarme.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme, ni siquiera avisó cuando mordía mi labio inferior entre los suyos, me jaló por la nuca y profundizó mucho más aquel contacto, introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad, momento en que parecía haber despertado de mi ensoñación, así que me aferré a su cintura haciéndole chocar contra mi pecho, por lo que con la pasión y deseo que ya tenía por él, saboree aquel beso arrebatador.

— Debo aceptar algo… - prosiguió al tiempo que se había separado de mí. – Besas mejor en mis sueños. – sonrió de lado. – Espero que en otras cuestiones si seas mejor en persona. – me retó aún con la sonrisa dibujada.

— Bastardo. – murmuré, luego le fui empujando hasta dejarlo vulnerable bajo mi cuerpo, sobre el suelo. – Te puedo demostrar que tan bueno puedo ser en todo si me lo propongo. – aseguré tomándole la entrepierna con una mano. Abrió sus ojos grandes y llevó su mano hasta la mía para detenerme, parecía asustado, y entonces reí con fuerza.

Así solíamos ser… uno se burlaba siempre del otro, hasta que alguno de los dos se cansaba por ese rato y lo dejábamos para otra ocasión… Luego de aquello le hice que me confesara porqué había soñado e imaginado besarme si no sentía nada por mí, me corrigió diciendo que si sentía algo pero no sabía especificar como yo, si estaba enamorado. Aún así, logré que me contara sobre sus sueños, porque descubrí, que no sólo había sido uno.

¿Qué tanto hice en ellos?

Bueno, eso es harina de otro costal… les dejaré a la imaginación todo lo que hice en los locos y nada perdidos sueños de Kai Hiwatari. El muy engreído sí que sabe fantasear…

…Aunque en esos aspectos, creo que fácilmente puedo ganarle, además claro que llevándolos a la práctica también.

«Фшαяї»

—¤**_ Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K_** ¤—

"…_El amor es como los huéspedes. Lo que importa no es creer en ellos, sino saberlos recibir cuando se presentan, aprovecharlos mientras están, y despedirlos con cortesía cuando se marchan…"  
«Noel Clarasó»_

◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦**

Escrito y terminado  
Fecha: 05/Marzo/2009  
Hora: 3:00 AM

Eso es todo… no es muy largo y creo que mi reaparición por aquí en la sección de Beyblade debería ser mejor, pero bueno, considerando que no estoy en mi mejor momento como escritora, al contrario, estoy en un bloqueo total, esto es lo que se me ocurrió, aunque tampoco echo la culpa a ello, sólo aclaro para un poco de clemencia jajaja…

Saludos y andaré más seguido por acá, aunque sea con relatitos cortos así como este.

¡Besos!

_«De antemano gracias por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
